I'm sorry, please take me back!
by Rae010101
Summary: It's been 3 years since Raven had any contact with the Titans, and it's all bec ause of Robin cheating on her with Star. Now, Raven has 4 jobs, a big time lead singer, police woman, waitress at a local cafe' and a solo heroine named Nightingale. Her last stop in a world tour, before it ended is the last place she never wanted to be ever again was Jump City,where she knew Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been 3 years since Raven had any contact with the Titans, and it's all because of Robin cheating on her with Star. Now, Raven has 4 jobs; a big time lead singer, a part time police woman and, a part time waitress, and a solo heroine named Nightingale. Her last stop in a world tour, before it ended is the last place she never wanted to be ever again was Jump City, where she knew Nightwing was there protecting it. But, what she finds out next will give her the shock of her life. When they run into each other, how will they react when they see each other? Will Raven's feelings toward Nightwing return? Or will she reject him when he asks for a second chance and start over. Rob/ Rae. Don't like, don't read. I do not own Teen Titans; they belong to DC Comics.  
**  
**Hey, Rae here. Sorry about the 'epilogue' thing, but THIS is really chapter 1. This is my 2nd story so far. I'm working on 'Revival of My Raven', but I thought that I should start another story to pass the time. So...uh...oh yeah... enjoy!**

***Blackfire not evil anymore, neither is Jynx.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding out**

Normal POV: _Gotham City_

21 year old Rachal Arella Roth (A.N. That's her full name in this story) and her band 'The Black Heart' had just finished their _long_ concert that was live in TV. "_THERE YOU HAVE IT FANS! THAT WAS THE BLACK HEART FOR YOU!"_The announcer screamed _"If you want another concert, you'll just have to wait!_" He continued.

"GOOD NIGHT GOTHAM!" She yelled, walking off stage with her friends and twin brother, Garth (Aqualad), Jenny (Jinx)*, Jane (Backfire)*, and Rach. (Rachal's twin)

Garth had grown out of his cute features. He was taller and his facial features were sharper and narrower. His jet black hair grew down to his upper back. He wore shades over his eyes, a black t- shirt, a silver chain around his waist and wrists, blue jeans and black shiny boots. He was the drummer of the band.

Jenny was wearing a violet tank top with black butterflies all over it, dark blue khakis with a diamond butterfly belt, Butterfly earrings, black butterfly bracelets and choker, and violet high heels. Her once pink hair was now black with purple bangs; her hair was longer and was in a pony tail. She had on violet lipstick and black eye shadow. She was the piano player and the occasional guitar player of the band.

Jane's dark violet hair was now shoulder length; silver glitter in her hair. She wore a light shade of purple lip gloss and mascara. Her nails were painted a black and purple. Sparkly black wrist bands adorned her wrists, she had purple and black fire shaped earrings on. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt that ended just above her stomach, a silver belt with a Tameranian gem holding it together, a black mini skirt that ended at mid- thigh, and black and silver knee high boots. She was one the electric guitar players and the other female singer in the band.

Rach had spiked black hair with dark blue bangs, which went nicely with his ashen colored skin, (Same color as Raven's skin) and ruby colored eyes; a smile on his face. He wore a silver chain bracelet on his right wrist. He had on dark blood red t- shirt with black jeans; A silver chain around his waist as well and black and silver boots on his feet. He was the other guitar player and the male lead singer in the band.

Rachal had let her now jet black hair with silver bangs and red grow down to her mid- back. Her earrings were pure silver robins that were hanging from her ears. She wore a silver choker and black wrist bands. She had on mascara and clear lip gloss. She was wearing a black tank top with black jeans; Azerathian gem stones were uses as a belt for her outfit and silver high heels, showing off her feet. She had a **_permanent_** tattoo of her ex- boyfriend, Robin from _three years_ back that was still on her upper arm. She was the female lead singer of the band and was a guitar player when Rach was singing one of his songs.

They walked toward their manager, Jake. He had short dirty blond hair and was wearing a blue t- shirt and black jeans with blue and black shoes.

"Fabulous! You did great guys! I can't wait to see how well you do in **_Jump City!_**" He said with _a lot_ of money in his hands.

Rachal paled. "Jump City? Why there?"

Jake was surprised for a moment, then grinned. "Jump City is last town we're playing a concert at, before our world tour is over, beautiful. Got a problem?" He asked.

'_Yeah, that's where my ex is... and I really don't want to take the chance running into.'_ Rachal thought, dryly. "Nope.. not at all." She said.

"Good, now go get in the tour bus and get ready for bed." He told them sternly. They did what they were told, except Rachal. She had other plans, like- patrolling the city.

_Jump City_

"_THERE YOU HAVE IT FANS! THAT WAS THE BLACK HEART FOR YOU!"_ The announcer screamed, on the TV. _"If you want another concert, you'll just have to wait!_" He continued.

Richard Grayson just sat there, inside his white padded room in his strait jacket and white pants, starring at the TV, a blank face on his features. Then the camera switched over to Rachal.

_"GOOD NIGHT GOTHAM!"_ She yelled, walking off stage with the rest of the band.

Richard's eyes widened. _'Raven? Is that you?...'_ He thought; his face saddened now. _'I'm so sorry for what I've done Rae! Will you take me back?_**_I'm sorry, please take me back!_**_'_He continued as a few tears slipped down his face.

* * *

**So how was that? What did you think? Sorry about before.**

**What will happen next? How did the breakup turn out? Has Nightwing really fallen into insaneness for good? Will Rachal help Nightwing out of the asylum? How will she react when she finds out he is? Will her feelings for him return? Will she say yes when he asks for another chance? Why am I asking all these questions? You'll just have to read the story and find out.**

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

…**.Um….HI!  
I know that it's been forever since my last update- for any of my stories! I sincerely apologize for that. There is no excuse for my lack of updates. I was lazy and I lost interest for a long period- I'm reeeeeeaaaallllyyy sorry for that! But I vow to keep updating!**

**A while ago, I had a chapter going on my desktop. And then a horrible virus stole its life away. It kept on rebooting itself non-stop- impossible to control. The virus wiped the hard drive and the chapters I had been typing along with it. I began to lose interest in my stories.**

**After a while, I was given a loptop. I started to type the stories again, trying to regain interest yet again. **

**But they just sat there in a folder; school work being more pressing at the time. And one day- Poof! The screen went blank! A snow white screen. The video chord is lose. I'm not able to reach them at the moment. Now, I'm on my late mother's laptop. I reread my stories and looked at past reviews. I WILL try again!**

**So, if you are somebody who read this in the past, THANK YOU for reading now. I'm sorry! I'm a horrid author, I know… ;( Welcome all new readers, please enjoy! :P**

Disclaimer: I do not Teen Titans.  


**Nightingales leotard pic: (Also on my profile)**

**Enjoy!**  
-

Chapter 2: Road to Jump City.

Nightingale stood on a rooftop that overlooked Gotham City. The sun was just starting to rise, encasing her features in light.

She wore a midnight blue hooded cape, with a one shouldered fire-like black leotard with seemingly blue swirls coming out from either side. Both side of her leotard parted, showing of her waist. The bottom of her leotard had a transparent-like black skirt rimmed glowing blue material and stars. Each of her collar bone and left shoulder covered in the same slowing blue stars. Her left forearm was covered in black stars while the other was covered in blue stars and her hands were covered by black gloves. Her arm that had the Robin tattoo on it was covered by a cloth that matched her skin tone. She wore midnight blue knee high boots, rimmed with the same glowing blue material. Over her leotard was a midnight blue utility belt, containing mini-bombs, ninja stars that contained knockout gas, a bow staff, and other gadgets. Her hood hid her face.

Nightingale pulled her hood down, revealing a masked, but beautiful, face. Her long black hair was in a tight ponytail and her silver bangs were flowing freely with the wind. Her black mask was shaped like a "V", covering only her nose and eyes. Shiny colorless lip-gloss covered her lips.

'Well, I guess I should get back to the bus before they find out-' But before Nightingale could finish her thought, another figure appeared next to her.

"Who are you?" The figure questioned, sounding authoritic.

Nightingale smirked, "Hello Batman. Pleasure to meet you." She turned to him.

Batman also turned to her. "You've been patrolling my city all night. I've never seen you here before. I ask again, who are you?"

"The name is Nightingale. I was just passing by. A loner doesn't stay in the same place twice." She laughed.

"Nightingale… The name fits you well." Batman appraised.

Nightingale nodded. "You must be busy on patrol every night, with all the villains Gotham has. I can only wonder what you do during the day." Nightingale grinned, though she already knew who Batman really was because of her past relationship with Robin.

Batman smirked at her, "I could say the same for you."

Nightingale shrugged but didn't say anything. She looked back at the sun rising. Batman did the same.

It was silent for a few minutes until Nightingale turned to leave. "I have to go.."

Batman grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said.

Nightingale looked at him curiously. "What?" She asked dryly.

"Take this." He handed her a communicator. It was black had the bat signal on the front of it.

Nightingale looked confused. "What for? I'm not going to be in Gotham much longer; I told you that."

Batman let her arm go and turned around. "In case you need anything or if you're ever back in Gotham."

Nightingale slowly nodded. "Alright." She put away the communicator before she left.

'That was… odd.' Nightingale landed in front of the tour bus, silently opening the door an closing in as she smoothly entered and walking to her brother's room.

"Rach.." She whispered, shaking him. "Rach…Rach wake up."

"Huh..? Rae..?" Rach asked groggily. He looked at her, blinking his eyes. His eyes widened a little. "Why are you in your uniform?" He asked silently.

"Something's.. happened. I think…" Nightingale whispered.

Rach sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What? Are you hurt?"

"I saw Batman just now. He gave me this.." She pulled out her new communicator. "I don't know what to do with it exactly.." Rachal took off her mask.

Rach looked at her more closely. "What did he say? And why did you accept it?"

Rachal shrugged her shoulders. "Just that if I needed anything, or if I'm in the neighborhood again that I should call him. And I couldn't just turn him down like that when he basically ordered me to take it."

Rach took the communicator from his sister and inspected it. "Go change, I bet you can't wait to get out of that after a long night."

Rachal nodded sheepishly and left.

He raised an eyebrow when he looked at the back. There was a note taped on the back of it.

"What?" Rachal asked as she walked back in a few minutes later in a white spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts. She sat down beside his bed.

"You ask me Rae. What's with the note Bats left you?" Rach looked at her knowingly.

Rachal looked confused. "What note?"

Rach showed her the back of the communicator.

"_Nightingale, call me whenever._

_(678)564-7967_

_-BM."_

Rachal's eyes widened. "I never saw that!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Hmm. Whatever." Rach lied back down, giving her back the communicator.

"But Rach, what am I supposed to do with this?" His sister almost whined.

"I don't know. Toss it. Keep it. I don't care now leaved me alone so I can sleep. You shuld do the same." Rach mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Rachal stared and then sighed, going back to her room that was next to his.

The 'rooms' were small, but larger enough for a small bed, a small nightstand, and a closet, and some walking space. On the nightstand was a digital alarm clock and a lamp. Each room had a small bathroom, which contained a toilet, a walk in shower, and a sink with a mirror. Each bathroom door had a full length mirror on them.

She placed the communicator in a drawer, before lying down herself.

'I'll deal with it later.' Rachal thought as she drifting off to sleep.

Rachal woke up to the low rumble of the tour bus and the vibrations. She sat up and yawned, stretching. She looked at the clock to see that it was one in the afternoon. She got up, grabbed a change of clothes, and went to take a shower.

After she finished, she changed into a white t-shirt with a picture of a panda on the front and black sweat pants. Rachal walked out of her room to find Garth asleep in recliner, a book about aquatic life covering his face, Jane was painting her nails on the couch one side of the couch, Jenny was listening to music on the other side, and Rach sat in between both girls, reading a book. Jake was behind the curtain at the front, driving the bus.

The bus's main area had the curtain at the front separating the driver and passenger seats from the actual living space. In the living space, there was a large pull out couch next to the driver's side curtain. In front of the couch was a small-ish glass coffee table

Next to the couch was a dining table, booths surrounding it on three sides, the booth farthest from the couch was up against two cupboards, the top contained snack food and what-not while the bottom had a combined washer/dryer and a metal wired shelf with a bottle of detergent and fabric softener.

Farther down the bus was a hall with six rooms total, three rooms on either side. The three rooms on the right were Jake's, Rach's, and Rachal's. The three rooms on the left were Garth's, Jane's and Jenny's. A framed picture of the entire band from when they first became a band hung on the wall at the end. On the other side of the bus were couple recliners, which were across from the couch, facing a small-ish plasma screen TV that hung on the wall above the window. The kitchen area was next to the recliners.

Rachal grinned and her band mates. They were all family to here.

Jake was their father figure, with his age and personality, though he was greedy when it came to earning money.

Garth was like her older brother, acting mature and protective when it came down to it, but played games and hung out with her whenever he could.

Rach was her actual brother; she'd turn to him when she was going through a crisis and vise versa.

Jane, though an ex-criminal from another planet, changed her ways. She no longer wanted revenge on the titans or anyone. She was like Rachal's older sister. She, like Garth, was protective of her family, but she knew how to have fun.

Jenny also changed her ways, no longer wanting to steal anything or hurt anyone. She quit the H.I.V.E. after Raven went "missing". She was like Rachal's little sister. Jenny looked up to Rachal in some ways.

Rachal walked into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. Once coffee was made, she poured a cup and went toward the front of the bus, slid the curtain to the side, and replaced the old cup with the new one. "Hey."

"Afternoon. Did you sleep well?" Jake asked as he sipped his coffee.

Rachal blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess." She shrugged and looked out at trees toward the window.

Jake didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the road.

Rachal closed her eyes, thinking about her encounter with Batman.

"Why are you so opposed to going to Jump City?" Jake asked suddenly.

Rachal opened her eyes and looked at her manager "What?"

"Why are you so opposed to going to Jump City?" Jake asked again.

"Oh," Rachal turned back to the window. "An ex lives there." She knew Jake didn't know much about her past, only that she used to be a Titan. He didn't even know about Nightingale.

"Bad breakup?" Jake glanced at her knowingly.

Rachal nodded silently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked.

Rachal sighed. "Not really. Not now."

Jake sighed silently. "What are the others doing?"

Rachal shrugged, "The usual; Lounging around, bored out of their minds."

Jake laughed. "Well, we should be there soon. I say, maybe another two hours at most. We've been driving since eight."

Rachal stood up and stretched. "Alright. I'm going to go eat something."

Jake nodded and Rachal left, shutting the curtain behind her.

"Hey Rae! Look at what we did to Garth!" Jane said, grinning from ear to ear mischievously. Jenny couldn't stop laughing.

Rachal looked at Garth and instantly starting laughing uncontrollably.

Garth, still sleeping, had makeup all over his face and his nails painted a hot pink color. His face was covered with foundation. Over that, he wore glittery pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, glittery pink blush, and pink lipstick. Garth stirred at all the noise.

Rach chuckled at the sight of the stirring man.

"What's going on? Why are you all laughing?" Garth asked as he stretched.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Jenny said quickly as she shooed the others away. They all went back to what they were originally doing, though still snickering here and there.

Garth shrugged and got up to go to the bathroom. After the door shut, Garth yelled, "GUYS!"

His band mates busted out laughing yet again.

**How was that? Good? Bad?**

Please review!


End file.
